Kyohō Fuefuki
is a shinobi from Kirigakure. Personality Kyohō has a very deadpan demeanour to himself, rarely speaking more than a few words. However, like his allies, Kyohō has a great hatred for the peaceful era of the Sixth Mizukage, viewing it as an insult to their heritage as they calmly allow tourists to visit the village. Joining Shizuma Hoshigaki, he seeks to restore the "Bloody Mist" era and usurp Chōjūrō. Appearance Kyohō is an abnormally tall man with a wide, muscular frame. His head is covered by a white hood, with openings for his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. He wears a red, sleeveless, pinstriped shirt with a dark red cord belt around his waist, wrist wraps and leggings in the same style, and baggy grey shorts. He wears his forehead protector on a cord around his neck like a necklace. After Shizuma's declaration of war, he dons a sleeveless black jinbaori war coat with tan lining and gray hemming, worn as a surcoat in the traditional style. Abilities Kyohō has tremendous raw strength, able to squeeze two shadow clones into dispersing with a single hand each. He is also proficient in kenjutsu, able to quickly adjust to using Kabutowari. New Era School Trip Arc When Shizuma approaches Kagura Karatachi, Kyohō and his comrades accompany him, where he is able to temporarily stop Boruto Uzumaki from attacking his leader, defeating three of his shadow clones. Once Kagura agrees to join their team on the condition that they spare Boruto, he leads the swordsmen into the shinobi swords' vault. After acquiring the blades, with Kyohō taking the Kabutowari, Shizuma voiced more of his plans, noting that he had allies within the ranks of the Water Daimyō who agree with Shizuma's goal of restoring the "Bloody Mist" era. He also intended to place Kagura as the new Mizukage, continuing the vicious reign of the Fourth Mizukage. Their first act of revolution was to destroy the Kirigakure Memorial Stone. Before they could destroy it, they were confronted by Boruto and Sarada, along with Chōjūrō. Shizuma was glad at this development and cut off the area with his Crimson Mist Barrier Technique to begin the battle. Hebiichigo manages to restrain the Sixth Mizukage with her blade's strings. From this, Kyohō and his allies voiced their utter disdain for Chōjūrō for "robbing" them of their pride as ninja. He and two of his allies then strike at their subdued foe. Chōjūrō anticipated their attack patterns and used it to broke free. While the revolutionaries scoffed at Chōjūrō facing them with only a standard katana, Chōjūrō retorted that a weapon is only as powerful as its wielder. Proving his point, he continues to exploit the revolutionaries' key weakness. After Chōjūrō defeats the others, Kyohō admits defeat while apologising. He was then detained by the Mizukage. After the group was defeated and rounded up, the event was covered by the Mizukage while Kyohō and his team, minus Kagura, were sent to prison for rehabilitation. Trivia * "Kyohō" is a special type of grape that is very popular in Japan, Korea and China. In addition, "Fuefuki" is a city in Japan where Kyohō grapes are known to be grown.